


【SD】男子篮球手的日常2

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [8]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Relationships: 流三
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847
Kudos: 1





	【SD】男子篮球手的日常2

一、男子篮球手与纯情少年  
  
男孩子成长到一定程度大概都会有一段以撸管子为主题的“娱乐”活动。  
  
流川少年没有。  
  
吃饭睡觉打篮球，然后就是游戏。  
  
男生不是队友就是对手，女生直接无视。  
  
「不会啊，流川对我很友好。」  
  
『彩子你是披着御姐皮的糙汉子。』  
  
多嘴的三井少年被美丽性感的球队经理的暗恋者约到后巷摁住，掰开他的嘴，在雪白的假牙上画出了「牙齿粘菜叶」的效果图。  
  
『你小子还有这项隐藏技能吗！？』  
  
「谁让你说阿彩坏话的！看你还怎么说话！」  
  
宫城少年显然小觑了三井少年的脸皮厚度，以及“家族势力”。  
  
——三井爸爸是牙医，分分钟以旧换新。  
  
『那家伙也不是油盐不进，还打游戏呢！说不定全是18X！』三井少年用尚且漏风的嘴信誓旦旦地说。  
  
「你以为人家也和你一样么？」三井爸爸擦擦脸上的口水，拿出钻头以示威胁。  
  
三井少年乖乖不说话，张大嘴巴换牙。  
  
第二天却以交流游戏心得之名跑到流川家里仔细探查了一番。  
  
事实证明三井少年确实是以痴汉之心度纯情少年之腹。流川少年家里的游戏完全符合一个传统热血少年的定义。清一色机战类。  
  
『等等！这是什么！！？？？』三井少年看着从机器里退出来的碟，盘面就摆明了“重口毁三观慎玩”的“18X”欣喜若狂，『果然啊！哈哈！快！来一发！来一发！』  
  
「诶？」流川少年莫名其妙，看着风格很熟内容很陌生的盘面，慢慢地想起一定是隔壁小爱借去玩还机器的时候又忘记把碟退出来了，「这不是我的。」  
  
『别害羞嘛！学长懂的~』三井少年不怀好意地笑，按下了开始。  
  
二、男子篮球手与纯情少年·续  
  
『咦？妹子呢？……哇！两个男人怎么搞！……哇！不是两个！是三四五六七个！哇！闹哪样啊！』  
  
「群P。」  
  
面对大惊小怪面红耳赤的三井少年，流川少年淡定沉着。  
  
——感谢隔壁小爱，15岁的流川少年理论知识丰富而强大。  
  
『一群男人怎么P！！』  
  
「黄瓜和菊花的排列组合。」  
  
『喂！！』  
  
三井少年盯着屏幕上的马赛克部分，感觉新世界的大门被打开了。  
  
实际上，三井寿才是真真正正的纯情少年。只是习惯逞强假装老练。  
  
哪怕他的处男之身早在十四岁就被大姐姐拿走了。  
  
三、男子篮球手与腐男子  
  
自从三井少年阴差阳错打开新世界的大门之后，就对这个世界产生了浓厚的兴趣并且展开了孜孜不倦的学习。  
  
——感谢隔壁小爱的资源共享。  
  
『这个攻太渣了！这个受傻逼啊还倒贴！还有这个受就是个长了db的少女啊！不行不行……这个攻就很温柔很好嘛！受也很爷们儿！这才是正确的模式！诶，你觉得呢？』  
  
「我？」  
  
『看起来你似乎对妹子不感兴趣，怎么样，难道是对汉子感兴趣？喜欢什么样的？学长帮你琢磨琢磨！』  
  
流川很认真地想了很久。  
  
他们看过许多也听过许多甚至讨论过许多两个男人的情事，尽管流川少年只是在三井少年热情洋溢的片段中简单地附和，但他却渐渐地懂得了一些从未体会过的事情。  
  
比如，面对眼前的这个人，他的身体总会不自觉地燥热起来，这样浅显而原始的冲动，想要看见他如画面中的人一样向自己索求在自己身下满足，当他指着图中人说“哇这体位好猎奇”时他就会不自觉地把原本的人物换成他和他，流川少年被灌输了许许多多的理论知识，可只有在这个人面前，他才会有这种不自觉，这种想要把理论变为和这个人的实践的不自觉。  
  
“你是我的，我要你”。想这样告诉他。当他在自己身下疼痛并愉悦、抗拒却迎合时。“我会让你幸福。”在十五岁许下今后五十年乃至更久的承诺。  
  
『喜欢什么样的？』  
  
「三井寿。」  
  
『诶？』  
  
「这三个字，就是我对另一半的全部要求。」  
  
四、男子篮球手与工口教学  
  
小说里一般告白之后就是OOXX，管他同不同意，先干了再说。就算不同意最后也会同意的，类似于斯德哥尔摩症候群。  
  
流川少年拉着三井少年的手一把拽起，三井少年猝不及防，被横贯到了床上。  
  
『你要干嘛？！』三井少年本能地往后一缩，0.001秒后觉得这样太怂，又装模作样地往前一顶，经过长时间的“共同学习”他们在某些事情上已经有了微妙的同步，「要学长我教你怎样成为大人么？既然你这么热情地邀请了，我也不介意哟~」运用起不良时代调戏小姑娘的表情，又骚又贱却有着难以抵挡的魅力。  
  
「请指教。」流川少年按住欲起身的三井少年，「我是攻。」  
  
『诶？凭什么！？』  
  
「好，你是gong。」  
  
『这么好说话？有可疑！』  
  
「我是霸王。霸王硬上弓。」  
  
『谁教你的冷笑话！不好玩啊喂！』  
  
流川少年也不知道自己怎么突然就讲起冷笑话了，大概是为如何进行下一步缓冲。  
  
理论知识的强大不代表实践起来就顺风顺水，虽说这是本能的事情，但如果依着本能，还真怕把三井少年的小身板给搞坏了。  
  
会在瞬间变得细心体贴，喜欢一个人真是神奇的事情。  
  
当你遇到不擅长的事情时，不妨从擅长的方面想想。  
  
——不知道是否该感谢隔壁小爱的教导。  
  
流川少年决定好，开始行动了。  
  
拿到球。  
  
『不要碰那里！』  
  
先缓慢运球。  
  
『蛋蛋不能拍啊喂！弹不起来的！』  
  
「哦……」  
  
加快速度，突破！  
  
『要死啊前戏给我认真点！』  
  
突破失败，守住球退后，迂回前进。  
  
『肚子……痒啊！胸口……不要……喂！』  
  
假动作吸引对方注意。  
  
『弄出草莓来怎么遮啊！别再吸啦！』  
  
瞅准时机再次突破！  
  
『啊！』  
  
投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！………………………………  
  
『够了啊喂！喂喂！犯规！』三井少年在流川少年的连番进攻下实在扛不住了，亏他在这种时候还能想出模仿裁判吹哨，『换边进攻！』  
  
「好。」  
  
流川少年把三井少年翻了个身，“换边进攻”。  
  
投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！…………………………………  
  
『混蛋！！』  
  
「防守犯规，加罚一球。」  
  
『诶？——！』  
  
投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！投篮！篮板！…………………………………  
  
『让、我、射篮……！！』  
  
五、男子篮球手与自娱自乐  
  
从前有一个名叫流川枫的少年，他终于学会了撸管子。  
  
『你去撸你自己的！不要碰我！！』  
  
从前有一个名叫三井寿的少年，他始终没有放弃反攻。


End file.
